Many different types of in-vehicle displays, such as instrument clusters, center stack displays, overhead displays, etc. include animation sequences that function during operation of a vehicle. For example, many instrument clusters are designed to include animation sequences that begin at vehicle start-up. In many cases, an animation sequence may last for several seconds after vehicle start-up. In some cases, vehicle operators may desire to bypass any outstanding events in an animation sequence and immediately display the true readings measured of the instrument cluster (or other in-vehicle displays) before the animation sequence has performed its complete process and has ended. Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle system and method that enables a vehicle operator to utilize user-initiated input to bypass an animation sequence of an in-vehicle display.